Calling users has always been accomplished by dialing a series a numbers or entering a series of characters assigned to that user's communication device. SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) has expanded this paradigm to allow a user to be reached on a plurality of communication devices by having a calling party enter a single address of record (AOR). Even with the advent of SIP and AOR, a calling party is still required to at least know a user's address or phone number and dial that number to contact the party.